An Assassin's Frozen Heart
by The Real Phoenix
Summary: After her parents died, Anna found that she couldn't handle life in Arendelle, definitely with her new found hatred for her sister. So Anna leaves, becoming an Assassin in Rome. But when the Templars target Arendelle, Anna has no choice but to return to her own home. Can Anna and Elsa revive the bond they had? Can they save Arendelle? (lots of char deaths, jelsa/hiccanna/kristanna)
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to "An Assassin's Frozen Heart" I hope you guys enjoy.  
Why would I own Frozen, let alone AC? I know you hate to, we all do…but use your brain!**

**Prologue**

And so she sat there, in the grass, before her parent's graves. Mama, who was so kind, so gentle, so loving, like the calming waves of the ocean. She was peaceful, then and now. Oh, how Anna would miss her. Papa, who was so strong, so full of life, and so full of adventure and stories. Anna would miss him the most. Elsa. Sure she was alive, and well. But she wasn't there. Anna had went to her elder sister's room, begging her to come out, begging Elsa to let her in, but of course, the door stayed closed. And now, Anna was alone. She had no one. Earlier, she had a sudden realization, Elsa would never be there for her. Elsa was the reason Anna was alone. She was the reason Anna was depressed, desperate, and broken. Her sister could've comforted her, at least given her words of love, but she was stuck in that darned room.

And so Anna sat before her parent's death bed, completely and utterly empty. How can anybody live like this? Alone, hurt, and hopeless. Anna knew for a fact that she couldn't. So what could she do? It was obvious she had no reason to stay where she was, nor did she have a reason to leave. And this of course was because Anna didn't _want_ to stay in Arendelle, where she had no friends, no family, and no life. Who would notice she's gone? And if she stayed, who would notice she's there?

Anna made up her mind. She whispered a silent apology towards her parent's grave as she rose to her feet, dusting her black dress with the back of her hands before turning back to the castle. She speed-walked through hallways and quickly to her room, opening and slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed, lifting her mattress and pulling out a long steel sword. She remembered how her father secretly taught her how to use them completely against her mother's wishes.

She swung the sword back and forth slightly, allowing herself to get the feel of using it again, but this time, _without _her father. She then placed the sword on her bed, reaching under the mattress once more and pulling on a bow and a quill full of arrows. She had learned this from her father also. She smiled as she remembered her mother's fury when she found out. That's why Anna had to hide the weapons under her bed.

In a hurry, she walked over to her dresser, opening the doors and pulling out a dark green cloak. She placed it on, buckling the button on her neck to keep it from falling. Anna then grabbed her sword, bow, and quill, placing the sword in a holder she had just tied around her waist, the bow on her shoulder, and her quill on her back. She placed the hood of her cloak over her head, walking over to her room window. She looked back, admiring her room one last time. Admiring her life there, her collectables, her antiques, her everything. Then she turned away, a single tear trailing down her cheek as she lifted the window and slowly crawled out of the building. Below her she could see a bush, so she allowed herself to let go of the windowsill and brace for the pain, falling and crashing into the prickling branches of the plant.

Slowly, to avoid any other pain, she got out of the bush, brushing herself off as she continued her mission, speed walking over to the stables which were just at the entrance gate. Luckily it was night now, and no one saw her sneak into the stables and grab Saltiar, her horse. The fifteen year-old princess hopped onto the horse…but she didn't head for the gate. That could not be opened, not even by a _royal's _command.

She knew about an old route her parents used when they needed to go somewhere, but didn't want anyone knowing about it. So she went there. Around the castle and into the garden. In their garden they had many things, and a maze was one of them. That's where she headed, to the garden's maze, and as she went through the maze she noted directions in which her parents use to take.

_Right,_

_Right,_

_Left,_

_Right,_

_Straight,_

_Left,_

_Right!_

And she was there. At the secret tunnel in which she called "The escape route." Because that's what it was mainly used for. Escapes, like the one Anna needed now. She slapped the reins on her horse and it trotted through the route. It was dark, but had enough candles on the walls to see. The tunnel was indeed like a sewer. The ground was wet and the walls were stone. Anna could spot a couple of toads and lizards here and there. Bats too, maybe. But creatures never really scared her. And she wasn't going to lie, she kind of liked the sounds of the water dripping from the ceiling and then dropping into puddles, let alone the croaking of the toads. It was somewhat reminding her of a rainy day for nature. And if there was one thing Anna liked, it was the peaceful sound and smells of rain and beauty of nature…though the sewer-tunnel was not at all beautiful.

She smiled as she noticed a light coming from the end of the tunnel. The moon; and that meant she was almost out of Arendelle. But she still had to hurry. She gasped as she heard the yells of fear and anger coming from behind her. Bells rang and people screamed. Not only that, but the night had all of a sudden became much more…cold.

It's one thing to know that the kingdom of Arendelle had noticed she was gone. She could tell by the noise. And the bell was only used for an emergency. Somebody must have been checking on her. But as she exited the tunnel, she noticed something…different. The once green, flowered plain was now completely covered in glittering and glistening, shining, white snow. Wasn't it nearly the end spring? Anna shook this from her mind. She didn't need to worry about that right now.

She had made it! She was out of Arendelle! The sounds of villagers, knights, servants screaming "The princess is missing!" now fading away! But Anna looked back, several times actually. And she regretted every moment of it. She let out a choked sob that she didn't know she had been holding, in fact, she didn't even notice the tears falling free, and fast down her face. But she didn't go back. No. She went on, up the mountains and across plains, further and further away from Arendelle. She rode on, to a new life. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew where to go. To the men she looked up to as a child when she read their books.

The men were strong. They fought for freedom, and against the rules. They made a group just like them. Maybe Anna could join them? Would they let her? She knew it was a dangerous and life threatening. But they only did have few woman in the Creed. She remembered what her father said about that book,

"_Anna, this monstrosity will corrupt your mind! This man obviously is a thief and murderer! I don't want you reading this!" _

Of course Anna still read the book. It was one of a kind! Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Edward Kenway? How could they be _bad influences? _They fight for freedom, something that Anna has not had recently. So she wanted to be just like them. She wanted to be part of the Creed.

So off Anna went, to find these heroes. To find her Models. Off she went, to Rome; in hopes to become…an Assassin.

She smiled, tears dried as she whispered under her breath, "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin."


	2. Chapter 2: The King

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! THERE'S JUST BEEN SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON LATELY I NORMALLY DON'T DO THIS WITH MY FANFICTIONS AND I HAVE **_**SO MUCH **_**TO UPDATE THAT I'M LOSING TRACK! **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK!**

**BUT UNTIL THEN...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (THE ACTION WILL BE PICKING UP IN AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS OR SO…)**

**ps. I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE LONGER AND WRITERS BLOCK HIT ME AND I'M IN A RUSH AND-**

* * *

Chapter 2: The King

"Ya better catch up laddie!" Anna heard Merida call from in front of her. She grimaced in pain as she halted from the awfully exhausting running she had been doing. Merida was one of her friends and mentors; but she was also the reason Anna's legs were on fire. Looking up from under her hood, Anna could see the red hair get smaller and smaller before her. How did she even get here?

* * *

_This was it. This was the end of Princess Annabelle Finholt of Arendelle. She knew she should've stayed in Arendelle, but honestly, if she had to choose death or a lifetime of depression and loneliness...death. No doubt it would be death. And at least it would be a peaceful death...if dying of hyperthermia, hunger, and dehydration, was a "peaceful" death._

_Anna looked over to her horse. _

_'I wonder if he's dying to? No, Hrolf is a strong one. I bet he could move on without me. Maybe even send my body back home so that everyone could see what they've done.'_

_Without another thought, Anna closed her eyes and let the following feelings greet her._

_Pain._

_It was rather painful that all this had to happen. If only they would've been there for her. If only Elsa would've been there for her._

_Peace. _

_She wouldn't have to worry about any of that now. She could forget all about it after she went to sleep._

_Cold._

_That's what she felt right now...in this wintery terrain. She was cold, her heart, her soul, everything internally and externally. _

_Confused._

_Not about dying. That she could understand loud and clear. But the fact that she wasn't cold anymore...was she dead already? No. She couldn't possibly be. Then what…_

_With enough strength, she opened her eyelids, and embraced a blur of yellow, tan, and brown. She mumbled something but she wasn't sure what. But she was sure about what was returned. A low husky voice replied something along the lines of, "We're almost there." And that's when she noticed...she was moving…fast, on something...rather furry. She could hear about eight hooves galloping._

_No, she wasn't dying. She was going to live again. Though, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing….or a bad thing_

* * *

She made it. Oh thank God she made it. If there was one thing she hated most about being an assassin, it was the training. Why was running so difficult for her. She was fairly fit. In fact, she even had a pair of abs herself...but yet she couldn't run half a mile to save her life...wow.

"Well, laddie, you certainly did better than _last _time…" Merida attempted to complement her.

Anna laughed, though it only took her seconds to frown in disappointment after realizing there was no food in the pantry of their mansion. Oh yeah, being an assassin mean you can loot people...which makes you rich. "Hey, Rid, whens the last time we went shopping?"

"About two days ago, why?" She heard her friend answer from their living room.

"Then why…"

"Hey look who's home, Sven!"

"Of course." Anna closed the pantry door and turned to look at her unfortunately blonde friend, "Kristoff I swear, if you and your little animal friend don't stay out of this darn kitchen I will-"

"Calm down feisty-pants, you and Merida were gone for like a day and a half on your dumb mission and whatever; Sven and I got hungry is all." Kristoff threw his hand in the air in submission. Anna only shook her head, walking out of the kitchen and starting towards the front door to the stables.

"Rid, I'm going to go into town to get some food," Anna halted, looking back at Kristoff and his reindeer, "And probably a lock...you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and look after Angus and Olaf." Merida nodded over to their pet falcons, "Yer 'otta take Kris though, leavin' me and him in a room tagether, is a real bad idea i'll tell ya!"

Anna shrugged, why not. The boy wouldn't too much trouble.

* * *

Anna growled as she realized how much of a mistake she's made.

"I mean, falcons, horses, PEOPLE! None of them are better than-"

"Reindeers, Kristoff, I know!"

"It's Reindeer…"

"Whatever!" Anna hopped off of Hrolf, Kristoff following her lead.

"So, how's your fourth day as an assassin?" Kristoff changed the conversation.

Anna actually smiled. She remembered how Kristoff saved her life and brang her to her new home, the southern isles. It wasn't Rome but it was still filled with assassins...few way, it was Kristoff who took her to meet the brotherhood, allowing her dreams to come true. She had never been so thankful. "It's great actually."

"Good, because Merida has some tough stuff for you tomorrow."

"I can tell." Anna groaned. Man did her mentor work her hard.

"Do you...do you miss your home? Your sister?"

Anna froze. She hadn't thought about them in a while...well purposely, that is. She did have nightmares or dreams every once in a while but she hadn't actually thought about Arendelle...or her sister. She wasn't really Princess Annabelle Finholt of Arendelle anymore. She was just...Anna Bjorgman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay, really! I just...hadn't thought about it for the past few days...so…"

"Anna! Kristoff! Hey!" Both assassins turned their attention to the voice.

"Hiccup!" Kristoff yipped as he grabbed a blushing Anna's arm and pulled her to the blacksmith shoppe, "How's it going buddy!"

"Fine, you?" Hiccup leaned over the counter.

"Never better, I can only speak for myself though, Anna here has been worked to death by Merida for the last few days." Kristoff pat Anna's back in sympathy.

"Really?" Hiccup laughed, turning his attention to the tomato, though frowning when he saw how red she was, "Are you okay, Anna?"

"Wha-What? Me!? I'm fine! I just...uh," Anna searched her mind for a good excuse, it was hard when she was just admiring the twenty-two year old Hiccup's handsome features. His stubble beard and the scar across his chin. She forced her eyes to wander to the sword hanging on the wall behind Hiccup's head, "I was admiring your work!"

Hiccup furrowed a brow looking behind him for a second before lighting up in sudden realization. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, wait here!" He walked away from the counter and to the back of his work shop.

Anna sighed in relief, turning to an strangely tense, Kristoff. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He replied rather quickly. Just then Hiccup returned to the front.

"This is for you, Anna!" He handed her a golden sword, with a leather hilt and a exquisite snowflake carved where the hilt and blade connected, and Anna could tell that there was a lot of time spent on the snowflake by the detail.

"Wow, thanks! It's beautiful!" Anna gasped.

Hiccup laughed, "Beautiful sword for a beautiful-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kristoff growled. Anna was rather surprised at his outburst. It practically scared the forming blush on her face away.

"Oh, Astrid? Yeah, she cheated on me with Snotlout." Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Anna smiled sympathetically though she wasn't at all sorry.

Kristoff cleared throat, his anger decreasing slowly, "So did you hear about King Hans?" He attempted to change the subject.

"King who?" Anna quirked a brow.

"King Hans Westerguard. Also known as the king of the Templars." Hiccup informed her, "He's the reason the Assassins are hiding. Though we are still fighting."

Hiccup was also an Assassin, though his father was formerly a templar. Hiccup had managed to show his father and a couple of other templars how good the assassins actually were and how the templars were initially the bad guys. His father and a couple of other templars had turned their loyalties to the creed then, but some didn't, and had went and told the king. Hiccup's father was killed that day. And Hiccup was left with his long lost mother, who had ran away from the templars a few years after his birth to join the assassins.

"All we know is that the king is still trying to increase his rule by taking over neighboring kingdoms. We just need to figure out where next." Kristoff sighed. Just then the trio was interrupted by a scream. They turned around to see two women being harassed by six knights...the king's knights. Kristoff looked towards Anna, "Anna," He whispered, "no."

But it was too late, Anna had grabbed her new sword, threw her hood up, and ran towards the crime scene.

* * *

**sorry if that was too short, and un-edited, or rushed. I actually was rushing. I had to get off the computer. I'm only fourteen so yes, I still have a curfew. Also, tell me if you would rather have this to be a Hiccanna fic or a Kristanna fic, I only do Elsanna on my other account. PM me for more info on that. **

**Aztec 13: This is for you then!**

**SemperFi145: I'm glad you're looking forward to it.\**

**Drake Azure Saber: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! :)**

**Werewolves1999: Crap. I only write Elsanna on my other account...i could mostlikely make an Elsanna edition...what do you say?**

**SKyongmania: I'm hoping to do it too! I just need an animator...or to learn how to animate.**

**Jh813: Guess you'll have to wait till next tuesday to find out!**

**Draco Olim: Yeah...sorry...sometimes I rush, other times i don't have enough detail so it looks like I did rush…**

**Planer Sage: oh no, i didn't update soon enough! 0o0**

**Snoopykid: Thanks!**

**Angela3000: I hope so too!**

**Cookies for All my reviewers! (::)**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion Plans

**I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I PROCRASTINATE REALLY FUCKING BAD! ITS BEEN SO LONG! SO, as an apology, the first five reviewers will be placed in the story as short OC's. probably only one chapter, and the next five will be in the second one. BUT WAIT! Did you really think it would be that easy? NOPE! whoever can tell me what Anna's horse's name is translated, will be part of the ten.**

**IMPORTANT-ISH: Hey guys, if any of you like adventure, and a badass or evil Anna, go check out "True love's final act" by Snoopykid**

**ITS AMAZING!**

**LASTLY: i wanna thank Allanna stone for giving me the ideas and help i needed to continue the story. for that help, you get to have an appearance in this chapter as An assassin. (I wanted it to be a surprise so i didn't ask you what you looked like so i made it up…)**

**I also switched a couple of things like the setting and plot along with Angus. He's a horse. But do not fret! It won't be confusing!**

**Hopefully!**

Chapter 3: Invasion Plans

Anna charged forward, her blade sheathed and ready to do damage; completely ignoring the blonde man's calling of her name behind her. What Kristoff had to say currently didn't matter, but what he said before did. The king of this land was a bad man, therefore, so were his followers, and his knights. Anna didn't have to think twice before she charged at these men. They were hurting a defenseless woman and Anna, as always, didn't stop to think as she came upon or challenge. Before any of the knights were alerted, Anna swung her sword slicing deep into the first knights back causing him to fall to his knees with a howl; his arms reaching behind him to feel for the gash now installed onto his flesh. With the knights now alert but too shocked to act, Anna placed her sword on the wounded soldier's neck, and sliced his throat, permitting blood to gush out and onto her clothing as his body fell limp onto the soil.

Still.

Everything was silent but the female victim's silent cries. Anna took this opportunity to grap the woman by the shoulder and lift her up. The woman, still crying, observed Anna with great fear and relief. She nodded once in appreciation for the young assassin's bravery; then she fled. Anna watched after her, noting that the woman was most-likely a poor woman. She wore scrubs as clothing. Her black hair was messy and her blue eyes were red and wet with tears. Anna felt sympathy for the young woman. However, while scanning the lady, Anna was completely unaware of the the five other soldiers regaining their sense of reality. "Hey!" Looking back, she noticed the knights, swords sheathed and ready for a battle, encircling her, trapping her. One man, in the white and gold uniform of the southern isles, pointed his sword at her, eyes burning with rage and hatred. Anna could tell that this man was a commander; the ribbon on his jacket giving her the information. Looking further down his body, she spotted a scroll, edged with golden rims. '_those are always important' _she thought, '_silver rims are important, bronze? eh. but gold? something must be going on, and from what Kristoff told me, it could be big'_

"Just who the _hell _do you think you are?!" The commander growled, snapping Anna out of her observations. Anna didn't speak. Instead she prepared herself for a fight. She glared the soldier straight in his eyes, so intensely that the man almost thought about retreating right then and there...almost. "That was _our _prey!" he stated "But now I guess we'll have to make due off your dead body, peasant!"

If she wasn't trying so hard not to die, Anna probably would've laughed in that man's face. She counted as the first soldier attacked, '_one'. _raising his sword into the air and crashing it downwards. Anna ducked out of the way, spinning and slicing the man's throat with her sword only for another one to attack from behind, his weapon more in his control, attempting to slice at Anna's head, but she caught the weapon with her own, unsheathing her hidden blades and digging her left one into his side. The man let out a cry and fell to his knees clutching at his wound. Anna, sword now released from its trap, brang it back around and, with such force, brung it down upon his neck, slicing clean through, causing his head to land into the dirt with a *thud*. '_Two'_. The next one was hesitant, and was shoved forward by the other two. He didn't look a day over eighteen. '_I can spare this one' _Anna concluded. She wasn't a monster. A man in his twenties and applied for the army is one thing, but this boy isn't ready and probably didn't even sign up for this. He charged, his eyes closed and looking away preparing for a phony death, sword high. Anna only shook her head in pity, stepping slightly out of his line of fire and stretched her leg out, causing his foot to connect with her ankle. She watched as he tumbled to the ground in pain, quickly bringing her foot down upon his face; knocking him out cold. '_three.' _With a howl of anger, the fourth one attacked. He was big, Anna realized, which meant he had a lot of strength, but not a lot of speed. As the brute brang his greatsword down, wanting to chop Anna in half like a butcher does his meat, she ducked left; dirt clouding in the air from the force of the weapon hitting the ground. Anna took this chance to, with all her might, spin kick the man in the back of his knees, causing his huge body to his the ground with a "thud". unleashing her hidden blade, she shoved it into his neck. He gasped for air, clutching at his throat and squirming on the ground like a fish out of water, and slowly but surely, he stopped moving, life draining out of his eyes. Anna rose to her feet. '_four.'_ She turned her attention to the commander. Amusingly, the poor man was shaken to the bone, color practically drained from his face. '_He's a smart one'_ Anna noted. Normally they would attack out of pure spite and rage, but this one? He knew that she wasn't one to deal with. So he turned, and bolted; and Anna would've let him go…

if she hadn't desired that scroll .

He should've helped her. He knows he should've. But he didn't. However, she _did_ have everything under control. So he watched with a pointed expression, as Anna killed every knight with expertise. She'd only been an assassin for two years and she's already better than him. Well, he had a part in training her but it's still embarrassing. And you know what else is embarrassing? The fact that he can't get her to like him the way he likes her. In fact, the way he gazes at her, ruminates about her, and dreams about her...okay that was creepy, BUT STILL! The way he feels for his precious Anna...Anna feels for Hiccup. Hiccup currently being in separation from Astrid gives Anna the OKAY to go and ask him out or what not...but Kristoff couldn't let that happen. Nope. Nuh-uh. He was gonna get her to like him...'_where did she go?'_ Kristoff, now out of his daydreaming looked around. She was gone. He turned his attention to the five dead bodies on the ground...'_wait, wasn't there six?' _He shook his head. '_whatever' _he thought, walking over to the bodies and picking one off the ground. '_why is it always me-' _he tossed it into a nearby bush. '_that has to-' _he grabbed the second one...along with the head, '_clean up-' _into the bush '_all of her-' _grabbed the unconscious boy, '_messes' _onto a haystack. He returned to the last body. Coming to a halt, he stared, slack jawed at the giant man laying dead on the ground. '_Oh _hell _no!' _Looking around Kristoff spotted a cabbage cart. He grabbed the handle and pulled the cart over the body. He stared at it for a little while, then nodded in triumph before grabbing Sven and Hrolf, and racing in the direction he believed the red-head had gone; not noticing the traumatized faces of a mother and her son staring wide-eyed at the bloodied, and horribly hidden masterpiece Anna and somewhat Kristoff had left behind.

Anna jumped over the incoming barrels and leaped onto the window ledge. The commander had dropped everything in his path to slow her down, and now he managed to squeeze through an alleyway and lock the gate. Anna wasted no time with the gate, and so she headed for a building. Once she got to the top she continued with her chase, keeping sight of her target. '_Jump, jump, jump' _Anna played through her mind as she leaped from roof top to roof top in attempt to stay on the commander's trail. Up ahead she could see a dead end, a building that cut off his path from both the front and right side making it so that he could only run one way. '_perfect'_ she thought. She sped up; timing herself, she reached the right speed, and when the commander made a turn in front of her building, she leaped. She always loved this part, being able to fall through mid-air. She loved the way the wind was cool against her covered body, and the feel of being suspended in the air without a rope for a limited occasion. She loved how time seemed to slow down as she defied gravity. She loved the feel of falling through the wind and onto any platform or object...unfortunately the commander didn't love the feel of her falling on _him_. He went down with an '_oof!'_ and a gag as Anna planted her hidden wrist blade into his neck. Screams of horror and a rushed clattering of multiple shoes could be heard by bystanders, and Anna knew that it would alert more guards. So she grabbed the scroll off the commander's corpse along with a small pouch filled with coin. She rose to her feet and sprinted to a nearby, dark alleyway. Sighing with relief, she placed the pouch in her robe and held the scroll before her, '_Its an awfully small scroll…' _she thought; studying its outside before revealing its inside. Her eyes scanned the words.

_Commander Eisenhower_

_King Hans of the Southern Isles and neighboring kingdoms has requested your immediate appearance at today's meeting at midnight. Only attend with yourself and your highest ranking knights. The meeting being held tonight consists of an invasion to the northern kingdoms of Skien, Moss, Kristiansand, and Arendelle. _

_-Lord Mosseus_

Almost immediately, Anna felt her face drain of all color and a electric chill creep down her spine at the mentioning of one specific kingdom. Arendelle. Her ho- _old _home. It was going to be attacked...not that she cared...right? That place had done nothing for her. It was a cage. Why would she care if _those _people were killed. If her SISTER...her sister. Her only family left. And Kai and Gerda. They were so innocent. They practically _raised _Anna. Played with her, read her stories...Anna shook her head. No. It wouldn't be right...it would be a slight justice but it wouldn't be right. "_An assassin never blinds himself with rage.' _She reminded herself. Anna sighed, knowing what must be done. She _has _to attend this meeting. She has to know what they are planning and when they are attacking. And then, maybe...she could think this over.

"Red!'

Turning around, Anna spotted the source of the voice, "Kristoff…" Anna watched as the said blonde and his reindeer came to a stop right before her, Kristoff holding Hrolf's reins out for Anna to take. "How did you find me?" Anna asked, grabbing the reins and pulling the horse towards her, she stepped on the foot hook of his saddle and pulled herself up.

"I followed the path of destruction," Kristoff joked, pointing back to where the commander's dead body lay in a nearby bush. Kristoff managed to hide it before any knights saw it.

Anna only nodded in response, flicking Hrolf's reins; getting the horse to move. The duo started off towards the mountain where their modern mansion lay. Though the setting sun and the light breeze was comforting, the silence was not. Anna was in deep thoughts, and Kristoff could tell. He, wanting to end it, opened his mouth to speak.

"I found something." Anna interrupted.

Kristoff let out a small sigh, "Aren't you always."

Anna pulled out the scroll, handing it over to him to inspect, "take a look at this."

Kristoff took it from the young assassin's hands and studied it's outside. "It must be important. It has a golden rim." He opened it. A few mumbles later, Kristoff rolled it back up and returned it to Anna. He shook his head, "No way."

"Yes way." Anna sighed.

Kristoff was silent. He thought for a few minutes before looking to Anna with an unsure expression, "You...you're not planning to go to that meeting are you?"

"What do you think?" The girl deadpanned, "They want to kill even more innocents to gain another kingdom, a bigger army. They already have all of Denmark under their control! How long before they take over all of Norway!? All they have to do is take out the strongest nations in Norway and they'll have the whole country in their hands just like they did this one!"

"Anna that's what they do! They're Templars! They want to restore some unknown order!"

"They want to take away our _freedom_!" Anna halted her horse, Kristoff following suit.

"Anna. Do you even know how much of the brotherhood we lost to those guys!? Don't you understand why we have to lay low!? Why we live on that damn mountain; so far away from the town!?"

"I KNOW!" frustratingly, Anna ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair, "I know."

"Then why?" Kristoff shoulders fell limp. He stared at the girl who stole his heart, wanting to know why she would sacrifice her life for kingdoms, as far as he knew, she had no relation to. "Why risk

A pause.

"The books." Anna answered without looking at him.

"What?"

"The books written by Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger. An old assassin who took part in the assassination of Julius Caesar. In the books he talks about how the brotherhood fought against the templars for years; how they protect mankind against them for years. He said 'nothing is true, everything is-'"

"Permitted." Kristoff finished, now gazing into nothing himself. His mind was closed, but his ears were open.

"Yeah." Anna nodded, finally turning her eyes away from her personal abyss and towards the blonde man. "Kristoff, I want to be _that _assassin. I want to save these suffering people and end the reign of those devilish templars. I don't want to just be able to fight and parkour from one place to another. I want to be a true assassin. A true brother."

"You're a girl."

"You know what I mean!" Anna reached over the gap between their rides and punched his laughing figure in the arm; though she couldn't help but to laugh too.

After a short silence, Kristoff shook his head and sighed, "Alright. Fine."

Anna's heart stopped as she looked at him. The man who was always too paranoid to do anything in fear of their safety; the man soooo stubborn, that arguing with him was like arguing with a boulder. The man...who just agreed saving _all of__N__orway_! '_Did I hear him right?' _Anna's eyes had a gleam of happiness within them, and Kristoff couldn't help but to smile. "Really?"

"Really." Kristoff patted Sven's head and the reindeer began to move, Anna giving Hrolf's reins a slight flick to get him moving. "Let's go get Merida. Let's figure out how we can save these kingdoms, gather some assassins, and end the templar rein."

"YES!" Anna threw her fist into the air, and this time, whipped Hrolf's reins. The horse stood up on his hind legs and neighed, then bolted towards the mountains where their humble home lie. Kristoff laughed and pointed forwards.

"On-wards Sven!" The reindeer, imitating the horse's movements, stood on his hind legs and snorted before bolting after Anna and Hrolf. Kristoff sighed with a smile, "This is going to be-"

"Insane!" Merida laughed as they made their way to the castle. "But I LIKE it!"

"Of course you would," Kristoff retorted, "Red-heads these days…"

"Ya have ta love us!" Merida laughed at him. "Oh, and hope ya don't mind but I may have invited another companion to our activity!"

"A companion?" Kristoff narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean companion?"

"Just another friendly assassin, laddie." Merida laughed, "What ya scared? Yer panties to high up yer ass!?"

"I don't wear panties! I wear briefs and-"

"That's worse, lad"

"_And _you can't just go inviting people like that! You talk to me and Anna first"

"I didn't know ya two were a thing now. Nor did I know ya were my parents."

"Quiet" Anna hissed, interrupting her team's little chat, "We're here"

Immediately the trio went quiet, getting off their horses (and reindeer) and pulling their hoods up. Anna took the lead, Merida and Kristoff following close behind. The castle was huge; painted white and gold, the Southern Isles colors. Flags place everywhere to represent where it all started.. It would be slightly easy getting into the castle, but it would be difficult getting into the meeting hall. Anna scanned the castles outsides. There were guards all over the courtyard, but there was an open window which seemed to lead to the 3rd floor of the building. Anna looked at her team mates and then at the window. They nodded in understanding and stroked the manes of their horses (and reindeer) before sneaking towards their destination. Sven, Hrolf, and Angus lied down on the ground in the high grass so no one would see them.

Staying in the shadows, the trio slowly crept their way past the guards. Once under the ledge of the window, Anna backed away slowly and sprinted for the wall, kicking herself up twice and grabbing onto the ledge. The other two did the same as Anna pulled herself and pressed her back against the wall, slowly and quietly making her way to the window. Once there, she looked back at her two companions, placing a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion to keep them quiet before peeking her head in the window, making sure no one was there. And there wasn't. With a sigh of relief, without looking back she made a "come hither" motion with her finger to her friends before stepping through the window, but keeping low. When Anna was sure that they were all in the room, she closed the window and look towards Merida, "You said you called another Assassin for backup?"

"Yep, I don't know how she'll find us though," Merida scratched the back of her head, "I guess I didn't think that part through."

Anna nodded, "It's fine I guess...who is this person?"

"Allanna." Merida shrugged. Kristoff groaned in anger and disappointment.

"Why her?" He sighed.

"Why not?" Merida teased, making a taunting pouting expression.

"She always punches me! Every time we see her she greets you guys with hugs and punches me in the face!"

"That sounds like a personal problem," Anna rolled her eyes, "Mer, Does she at least know the objective, or know where we're going?"

"I sure do." Everyone snapped their head to the window. There, stood another assassin. She pulled her hood down and gave a sly smirk to the team.

"Allanna." Kristoff growled.

"Kristoff." The assassin smirked once more as she approached the team. She was a pretty strong assassin. One of the best if you may. Her hair was long and brown hair and blue eyes. She was about 5'5. taller than Anna and Merida but a bit shorter than Kristoff. Her robe was green with brown rims, unlike how Merida's was red with brown rims, Kristoff's was brown with golden rims and Anna's was black with golden rims. Anna and Merida rose to their feet to give Allanna a proper greeting. Allanna engulfed both the red headed girls in a big hug, the girls squealing in delight of seeing their friend. After placing them down, Allanna looked towards Kristoff and put her hand out for the burly blonde man to take. He glared at her, hesitating whether or not it was a trick or she actually wanted to shake his hand. After a minute or two of glaring and thinking, he smiled, taking her hand and giving it a stern shake.

"Finally, a proper greet- GAH!" He howled as a medium sized fist made contact with his jaw.

"SHHHHH!" Anna growled, "Do you _want_ us to get caught!?"

"Wha-" Kristoff gaped, "She _punched_ me!"

Allanna smiled

"Another personal problem," Anna rolled her eyes once more, "Alright, Allanna, since you're here to help us, you go and keep watch from high ground, Kristoff help her.

"Wha-"

"Shush, boy! You'll also keep watch once we make it to the room. Stay out of sight. Me and Merida stay on ground and will listen into the conversation that takes place in the meeting room and get what we can."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Allanna went out the window the trio came in through, Kristoff grumpily following behind her. Anna once again took the lead, opening the door to the room slowly and poking her head through to make sure no one was there. Empty. Anna walked out the door, and slowly made her way through the hallway, Merida close behind. She could see the stairs just at the end but there were two guards in the front of the stairs and two guards at high posts. Anna hid behind a pillar in the hallway, and observed the situation. There was one guard on an inside balcony about 15 ft high, looking down at the two guards in front of the stairs, and another at the left balcony, just as high as the first. The guard on that balcony however was leaning on the door to railing of the balcony, his cap pulled over his eyes, and his figure dozing off. Anna held up a hand telling her Merida to wait. Merida, nodded, but crept slowly to the other side of the hallway, hiding behind a pillar. They waited, anticipation and anxiety slowly creeping through their veins. Then, at the same time, Kristoff came through the left balcony, and Allanna through the right; both assassins throwing their arm around a guard's neck and covering their lips to silence any scream. They successfully choked them to sleep; ending their little show of squirming and muffled screaming; and pulling them out of the balcony doors. At that moment, Anna and Merida did the same to the two guards in front of the staircase, knocking them out and pulling their bodies and placing them behind the pillars. Anna and Merida then crept their way down the stairs, and before reaching the bottom, spotted two guards standing at their posts at the bottom of the stairs. '_Easy' _Anna thought as she and Merida took them by the throat and choked them, pulling their squirming bodies behind the staircase. Once the guards were unconscious and placed onto the ground, Merida and Anna made their way to the meeting room. Back against that wall and looking around the corner, Anna could see there was only one guard in front of the door. Anna looked towards Merida and nodded, then she backed away from the corner and Merida took her place. The scottish assassin let out a low bird whistle which managed to catch the guard's attention. He unsheathed his sword and slowly stalked to the corner. As soon as he appeared to Merida's eye she unsheathed her hidden wrist blade and sunk it into his vocal cords, pulling his body to the wall. Anna nodded and crept over to the door. Placing her hand on the handle she opened it just enough to creep into the room and immediately duck behind a pillar, Merida doing the same. Before the door fully closed Anna caught a glimpse of Kristoff and Allanna hide in the shadows near the door, ready to take out anyone who appears to be entering. Anna and Merida take a quick glance at each other before closing their eyes and opening their senses, allowing them to hear every word of the conversation. Opening their eyes, they peeked around the pillar making sure to stay in the shadows so that they remained unseen.

"Alright, gentlemen, may this meeting begin," An auburn haired man stated as he walked through another main entrance. This man looked awfully rich. His hair was slicked back indicating he used a lot of grease. He looked somewhat strong and was tall. His boots clicked and clacked against the floor as he walked towards his throne...wearing...a crown. Anna heart began racing.

'_This is the king Kristoff told me about!' _Anna thought. '_Ugh. Even his _looks _make him untrustworthy.' _

The king took a seat in his throne, his sharp green eyes searching supporters, nobles, and generals. He narrowed his eyes, placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Where," He unlaced his fingers and pointed to an empty seat, "Is Commander Eisenhower?"

"We don't know, your Majesty," A guard beside the king's throne answered. "We sent him the letter, i'm sure. I've sent a group of guards to go looking for him."

The king nodded, "Oh well. We will proceed without him. Someone please fill him in later." The guard gave one quick nod before the king continued, "As you may have read in the letters I have sent you, we are planning to invade the northern kingdoms of Moss, Skien, Kristiansand, and Arendelle. These are the first four kingdoms my army will come across in attempt to take over norway and make it a part of Denmark territory, or even better, Southern Isle territory. Fortunately, I have three nobles who managed to get information on three of these kingdoms. Sir Ysac, please share with us your news on Skien."

"As you wish, your majesty. Skien is a very strong country when prepared for battle," a brunette man with hazel eyes stated. A small scruffy beard connected to his chin with a bit of grey hair sticking out, "But if taken by surprise, they will be too slow to retaliate. And fortunately for us, they are in an unknown struggle in which they refused to share with neighboring kingdoms in fear of a vulnerable appearance, and due to this struggle, they won't be able to ask for help or warn any other country before we tackle Kristiansand."

"And what do we have on Kristiansand?" The king turned his attention to a young woman. She was blonde and had black eyes. She was chubby but pretty. "Lady Margaret?"

"They are weak Your highness. There was a rat plague that flooded through the kingdom, and it destroyed a lot of their crops, sickened their citizens, and weakened their soldiers. They'll be easy to take down but will warn Moss and Arendelle pretty fast."

"Which is why we take out Moss before we take out Kristiansand." The king pointed out, "What are the cons of the kingdom of Kristiansand, Lady Asselyna?"

"They have no one to deliver messages for a month, my king." The teal-eyed brunette replied, "If we can attack before the middle of next month we can take them down and then Arendelle befo-"

"We take down Arendelle last." The king cut her off.

"E-Excuse me? Your majesty Kristiansand will surely warn them of our coming before we can even-"

"We can't risk their queen."

"What?" Sir Ysac questioned.

Anna listened in closely at the mention of her kingdom and their queen, which she could only guess would be her sister. But what couldn't they risk about _her_?

"The queen." The king repeated, "I understand that Kristiansands' notifications are fast but Arendelle's military is small at the moment. It is growing bigger, yes, but by then we'll already have built up our army. No only so, but Arendelle is only a few days away from Kristiansand. We'll place about five soldiers outside the boarder on the path to intercept the messengers. By the time they figure out the message hasn't been delivered, it will be too late."

"But what does that have to do with the queen?" Lady Margaret asked, glancing at the other attenders who nodded in agreement to the question.

"The queen is an army all by herself." The King groaned, now aggravated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He sighed, "About three years ago, when the queen was still a princess, she lost not only both of her parents in a storm on the seas, but a sister she claimed to so dearly love."

Anna snorted, declining that statement with disgust,

"So, a day after her sister's disappearance, the princess decided to do something in her honor. To reveal something she claimed her and her sister bonded over, that symbolized them. The queen revealed that day something magnificent, yet dangerous. Her kingdom, after a few days and speeches by the queen, finally respected her gift and treated her like any great normal queen...even though she isn't."

Sir Ysac spoke up, "And what is this gift, King Hans?"

Anna unconsciously leaned forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," King Hans looked forward, exactly where the red headed assassins were hiding, "Is a sorceress."

Elsa stared intently and lovingly at the snowflake in her hand. She smiled; remembering the fun her and little Anna used to have in that ballroom...before the incident.

"_Slow down!" Elsa yelled as she helplessly watched Anna jump from snow mound from snow mound at a fast pace, one that Elsa couldn't keep up with. She tried to create another mound but lower so that her sister would slowly descend. But she slipped, hitting her head on the ground but that didn't matter. What mattered was her sister who was about to be hurt._

"_WEEEEE!" Anna cheered as she jumped from the highest mound. _

"_ANNA!" Elsa, in a burst of fear and shock, threw her hand out as if to catch her falling sister, but as her hand went out so did her magic; and, instead of creating, it destroyed. It destroyed her, her freedom, her life, her happiness, but most importantly, her sister. Now she hold the cold body of her unconscious figure; tears rolling down her cheeks as she feared for the worst. Did she kill her sister?_

Elsa shook her head, the snowflake bursting in her hand. And she thought her reaction to her _parents _death was bad? she practically DIED hearing her sister was missing. She remembered feeling empty, falling to her knees, screaming and kicking as Gerda and Kai held her. Honestly? She wanted to kill herself. But she was too much of a coward to do so. Screw the kingdom. They weren't her sister; her young, innocent sister. Ever since then Elsa remained quiet. The only time she spoke was when she gave the speech to her people, hoping to give them the knowledge that she was _not _the enemy. That she wouldn't hurt not one of them. Elsa sighed as she sat on her bed. Life was empty without Anna, that was for sure. She wished she could take everything back. Every slammed door, every "go away", the accident. She wished she and Anna could've been closer, and didn't have to be separated by a door. But here she was now. In the midst of internally cursing herself in a dark cold room...well, it was probably cold; there was ice on the walls but then again the cold never really bothered her. Elsa sighed as she covered her face with her palms. Her mental scolding and self-loathing came to an end as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Elsa groaned.

"The one and only," Replied the voice, "May I come in?"

"Come in Frosty." Elsa smiled; her favorite white-haired boy who, for some unknown reason, never wore shoes. "Jack."

"Elsa." Jack smiled back, engulfing the queen in a tight hug. "Why so down?"

"Nothing." Elsa replied, returning the hug to her icy companion. If there's one person she can relate to, it's Jack. He lost his family, just like her, and he had Ice magic, just like her. She remembered when they met. Her parents always told her and Anna about Jack Frost who came in the winter and nipped at your nose. Like everyone else, Elsa didn't believe he truly existed. But after being shut in her room for thirteen years, he became her imaginary friend. Because why not? She could relate to him. He was perfect! So she talked to him, though he never talked back. She played with him, though he never played back. She even shared her food with him, though he never ate it. Nonetheless, the princess turned fifteen. At this moment, she began to forget him. Began to realize how stupid it was to have imaginary friends. But a part of her held on for some strange reason. And when the day came that she turned eighteen, he revealed himself. She remembered Anna outside her door crying over their parents, Elsa's heart shattering slowly every minute; and as soon as Anna left, as soon as she left the _kingdom_ Elsa broke down. She yelled at everything and everyone, wondering why they or it didn't help her little sister. She even yelled at Jack...but he wasn't there. She was yelling and screaming; clawing at nothing...or so she thought. As she lie in bed, pondering what she would do now that she had no one, crying and wishing for her little sister, her best friend back...she heard singing. A song. A special song that only her family knew. Sitting up she looked around the room. She saw nothing, but heard everything.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright,_

_come take my hand, _

_hold it tight."_

Elsa began to calm, and investigate closer. That's when she spotted the frost on the window. It could be her. She could've caused the window to fog up with cold, but she _wasn't_ drawing on it.

"_I will protect you from all around you, _

_I will be here don't you cry."_

Elsa remembered seeing the three circles drawn atop each other. The dots going down those circles and two straight lines coming out from the middle circle. "_A snowman."_ Elsa had gasped. And deep down inside, she knew who it was, though she didn't believe it was possible. The princess rubbed her eyes with her fists, blinking them twice to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. And she wasn't. The snowman drawing on her frosted window began peel itself off of the frozen glass, and _dance _around her room. More and more she began to notice, to see, to understand, and most importantly, believe. Slowly but surely, a figured appeared to her. A white-haired boy, with a blue hoodie and brown baggy pants. He wore no shoes yet he held a stick. And when she whispered his name in disbelief, he turned to smile at her, his piercing icy blue eyes assuring her everything was going to be alright. After that day they had been close. Of course not as close as she and Anna had been, but he was the second best. Elsa remembered how difficult it had been to get everyone else to believe. He told her how he thought everyone would be scared if he revealed himself, which is why it took him nine years to do so. He was a true good guy, just weird at times. He'd even disappear for a week at random moments but Elsa didn't care why. As long as he was here with her. "I miss her." She broke the silence.

"I know." Jack replied, "but don't worry. I guarantee you'll see her again. Okay?"

Elsa smiled, "Okay."

She sighed, staring outside her window and up at the stars of the night. They were beautiful, truly. Like sugar sprinkled onto a black cloth. Every night Elsa would look up at these same stars and wonder…

When will she see her sister again?

**Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this, I hope I can get the next chapter up by next week but no promises! Sorry :( And also, if you're wondering how I got the names for the extra kingdoms and names for the extra characters, I used Medieval Name Generator and I researched the hell out of Norway and Denmark just to figure out where everything was located and what nearby kingdoms there were. you're welcome. I'm hoping I can make this a long cool story since I've gotten better at writing (Stay in school!) **

**Now for the Review Responses!**

**Angela 3000: Thanks, and hey I've gotten better right? **

**Werewolves 1999: Tell ya what, when I finish this story I'll make an Elsanna addition on my Elsanna account.**

**Allanna: Here ya go!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Alright one more question, do you think this story should be HIccanna or Kristanna? **

**Don't forget to look for the meaning of Anna's Horse's name if you wanna appear in the next chapter! first five and the second five win!**

**Also check out the fanfiction by Snoopykid "True Love's Final Act"**

**Once again, thanks baby birds (that's my new thing) for your support! Stay hot! (that's also my new thing) **

**If you want to, you can follow me on tumblr!**

** .com **

**Phoenix out!**


End file.
